


hamilton drabble collection

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: a collection of hamilton drabbles on varying subjects





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i get bored and write little hamilton things and this is where they will live
> 
> this is also a serious apology for being so late with urban magic but you can expect it up within the next week or so!
> 
> for reference, in the elams, john and eliza are qpp, and john and alex are also qpp. 
> 
> and the lightsabers one is before the current urban magic timeline!

**lams & mornings ******

like many a morning since alex allowed john to convince him to move into his greenwich village apartment, they rose with the sun. john, who faced the window, woke first as the golden rays tickled his eyelids, stretching out his freckled body over the white sheets until his back cracked with a satisfying noise. he would open the curtains more, leaving the blinds for alexander to open himself, before padding on the tile floors to the kitchen to start their coffee. 

it would take alex another five or so minutes to finally pull himself out of the comfortable warmth of their shared bed — even though he always woke the moment john vacated his spot — open the curtains and water their plants, and another five minutes for him to be awake enough after that to entertain the idea of coaxing his lover back into the bed. 

when he made it to the kitchen, john was cradling a book in one hand and his painted skull mug in the other, the steaming contents awakening his senses as he waited for it to cool down. alexander was immediately endeared by the way john's freckled nose wrinkled at something happening in his novel with the golden sunlight flattering every already beautiful plane of his lover's body. distantly, his mind wrapped his golden skinned lover in a white chiton, his strong, freckled arms drew back a bow and arrow while a sun bright smile split his lips; john was not all far from the ancient greek god apollo in all of his youthful beauty—

shit, it wasn't even seven am and here he was being gay as shit. 

john lifted his head at the soft slap of alex's bare feet on their kitchen tile, smiling around the lip of his mug. "you're looking at me all weird."

alex laughed softly as he grabbed his own mug, pouring his coffee as he considered a proper response. "i'm just...contemplating how it was i got so lucky to find you and your godly self."

"...holy _shit_ , that was gay."

"yeah, i know." 

**georges/philip & honey**

as a frenchman, georges prided himself on his ability to flirt and woo people of all gender and sexual orientations. he was rarely intimidated by attractive people that he came across, finding some way to make them fall in love with him in some facet with relative ease. 

for once, however, the young frenchman found himself struck dumb by the beauty and natural charm of someone _else_. georges could have sworn that he'd been to this all natural honey stand before, had seen all of possible combinations of worker bees selling honey under this tent, but apparently he was very wrong.

the boy was small, sweet, dark freckles dotting his whole face with a /particular/ concentration along his nose and cheekbones. his curls, sun-lightened, hung in the most complimentary way about his face and his _lips_...

 _oh_ , his lips were moving! oh, dear. georges forced himself to begin to pay attention, offering a sheepish smile to the sweet boy who looked adorably confused at his behavior. "sorry, i was..."

"staring at me." he supplied, though his tone was as playful as can be. "i don't mind, really. but if you buy something i _might_ consider giving you my number."

bless every single deity smiling upon him. every one. 

"what do you recommend?" georges grinned, trying his hardest not to let the boy's sugar sweet smile catch him off guard once more. he found himself buying a decently sized jar of clover honey, charmed by the bouncing boy in front of him.

when he looks down at the white paper bag in his hand, georges finds himself grinning like the cat who got the cream — or bear who got the honey. he wasn't a poet, really. 

_philip hamilton -- 646-***-****_

yeah, he'd done _something_ right. 

**hamliza & toothpaste**

john hadn't wanted to say anything, he really didn't, but how alexander handled his toothpaste was absolutely infuriating. 

honestly, what kind of _cretin_ squeezed from the top of the tube? his mother, bless her heart, had to have taught him better! or his _girlfriend_! eliza used the toothpaste powder...thing from lush but she had to have used a tube at one point, right? 

but, john was a gentleman and he didn't even share a toothpaste tube with alexander — he'd a lot of cavities when he was little, he needed to use sensitive toothpaste while alex used some whitening thing that eliza grabbed when he wasn't looking — so he kept his mouth shut. 

that is, until eliza called a house meeting and dropped the tube on the kitchen table much to alex's intense confusion. john refilled his sweet tea and settled in for show. 

"why is my toothpaste on the table? it's practically a new tube!" he moved to reach for it before yanking his hand back when eliza light smacked it. "what was _that_ for?"

"you squeeze from the top instead of the bottom. that is an unforgivable sin and i might just break up with you because of it." they all knew she wouldn't, but that threat usually ended in couch nights where he couldn't cuddle with her and john in their bed. so, same thing. 

"what's so bad about that?!"

"it's inherently wrong, first of all. secondly, it's _ugly_."

"john! john, you don't think it's that bad, do you?"

john stayed silent, looking at the offending toothpaste and lifting his tea back to his lips. answer enough for eliza, who let out a sigh of victory. 

**leerens & lightsabers ( urban magic verse )**

fighting with lightsabers in the middle of the disney store is childish, so naturally john tosses him one the moment his hazel eyes fall to the container of them. distantly, even as charles presses the power button on his lightsaber, he thinks they're too old for this shit, but his grin grows wider as john takes a fighting stance. 

"i'm surprised you're not making daddy jokes." 

john cocks a brow, lips curling into a delighted smirk as he tries to slice at charles' belly with the false blade. he just misses, catching the middle of the red lightsaber in his hand. "you'd like that, wouldn't you? there are children around, charles. you _must_ behave."

they carry on like this, trading insults and laughs as a crowd grows around them. charles starts breathing like vader after a certain point, it entertains the kids and the amused laugh that leaves john makes it pretty much worth it. eventually, the disney store's workers confiscate their weapons and tell them to buy something or get out. 

while john wanders off to the main tsumtsum display, charles rushes a kylo ren tsumtsum to the register and holds the bag behind his back. 

so maybe they're a two grown ass children, but at least they can laugh at themselves and have a good time. besides, john fucking _loves_ kylo. he's only being dutiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lams & death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from the october creature challenge ( that i...didn't finish ), and the prompt was grim reaper/death. i know i've been gone for a bit but urban magic chapter three should be published in a few days!  
> also, i'm going through some tough times so if you would kindly buy me a coffee [here](http://ko-fi.com/A681E8Y) if you like my work i would be incredibly grateful!
> 
> also i'm sorry if this punches you in the gut

john laurens has always had a close relationship with Death, and knew he would meet Her earlier than anyone in his life would like. _reckless_ , they whispered around him during his life, _a proud fool_. he ignored them the best he could, let his lust for glory guide him through the war and when his time came ––

 _too early_ , his friends mourned ––

he gracefully kissed Death’s hand and honored Her with the veneration a Lady of her stature deserved. he served at Her side, bringing his old companions over to Her Land with the kindness men afraid of dying deserved. 

but there was always one he was reluctant to guide over. 

_alexander_. 

no matter how eager he was to see him again, the very concept of his dearest friend _dying_ for them to be reunited was almost too much to be bear. but, he had time. he’d hoped his dear hamilton would die of old age, rule the country in the way he always dreamed and then retire with his family. 

his family… john had led philip, poor, young scared philip, into the embrace of his grandmother’s arms and watched him sadly as he clutched at his side. they became..friends. sweet philip wasn’t as dear to him as his father, but john loved him fiercely and taught him how to watch his family from the beyond. 

Death walks over to john, Her dark fingers stroking over the restrained curls of his hair as She opens a window in Her realm. philip is not near, and john almost questions why before he sees alexander’s vulnerable body carried into his home, his wife and sister-in-law screaming and fussing and he realizes. quietly, he asks if he can be the one to bring his long lost friend home, if he can reunite him with his son. 

She agrees, closes the window and says he has one day more. 

the next day, with a soldier’s chorus, john laurens retrieves alexander hamilton and embraces his friend who, to him, looks the same as when they first met on the battlefield. they kiss, briefly, before john leads him onward to his son before staying back to whisper in eliza’s ear that he will watch over her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sorry about that.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @rnonpetitlion!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i finally finished this new round of drabbles! there are some urban magic spoilers, but they're incredibly vague. 
> 
> if you like my work, please buy me a coffee [here!](http://ko-fi.com/A681E8Y) i'm a little pressed for money and i'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy, so if you'd be so kind!

**maria reynolds & stilettos**

she's always been very modest, with the boldest pieces of her wardrobe various spots of red in her accessories. maria doesn't like being noticed, especially by men, so she dresses demurely and simply glosses her lips before hurrying out for her day. 

slowly, she learns that she doesn't need to be afraid of men the way she was afraid of james. that his attack on her was /his/ fault, not her own, and her hidden fondness for the color red does not mean that she is some harlot who /deserves/ abuse. 

so maria goes shopping, buys dresses that show more of her figure rather than hide it, lets the women at sephora help her pick out the perfect shade of red lipstick ( she clings to outlaw by kat von d ), and fiddles nervously with her fingers in the shoe section of bloomingdales. 

it's boot season, everything short and chunky and what she would go with anyway. she wants something more daring, something that makes more of a statement to her freedom. after more perusing, she finds them: a pair of bright red stilettos. 

she will need practice in them, she knows, but they're /screaming/ her name and they're on sale. she can't resist them. 

maria tries the shoes on, and for the first time since she ran from james, stands tall on her own. 

**leebury & blankets**

charles comes back to their apartment to a blanket fort that has _quite_ the impressive size. he genuinely wonders where samuel found all of his fuzzy blankets and /then/ some, but sees a marshall's bag and stops questioning his boyfriend's motives. 

he's not entirely sure what alerts samuel to his presence, but as he toes off his sneakers, a little ginger head pops out of the fort with a sparkling grin. 

fucking /hell/, he's so whipped. 

"i'm insulted you made this _without_ me." he says, and samuel's grin doesn't even have the decency to lessen. which is..rather out of character for him. charles is curious. 

"well, i knew you'd have a long work day and i wanted to surprise you! blanket forts are nice and calming.." he slips back into the depths of the multicolored fort, holding the 'door' open with his foot and a cheeky grin. 

charles shrugs off his blazer and sinks to his knees to climb into the blanket fort with samuel, gasping out a laugh as the smaller man pushed him down onto the cushioned ground to give him a sweet kiss in greeting. 

he could get used to blanket forts after work, honestly..

**adrienne/lafayette & hands ( urban magic verse )**

she is stardust personified, he knows it deep in his gut and knows it as well as he knows the stars in their sky and the hum of plants growing towards the sun. he knows it when her dainty, dark fingers brush over the bone of his cheek, leaving the same nebula residue that littered her hair and face. 

he gives her a name, after a short time of knowing the beautiful star who'd quite literally fallen into his arms on a moonless night. 

_adrienne_. the dark one. mysterious in the way she didn't speak either of his preferred languages, in the dark chocolate of her skin and the vast reaches of her sparkling eyes. 

mysterious in the way and tapped her fingers on her lips before asking what something was. 

she grabs at his hands, declares she likes them and presses a shimmering kiss to his warm brown skin before her own hands wind through her braided hair and curl them around the long and thin digits. 

she handles his plants delicately, kneels beside a pot of mint and sings to it as her fingers stroke and pet over its leaves to encourage it to grow big and strong for him. 

he kisses her hands often, plays with them even as their friends fall apart around them, seeks grounding in her ethereal nature and the way that her hands hold his desperately when she sees things she doesn't wish to. 

it's adrienne's hands that keep him from running after his cousin when he is taken, that hold him and console him as he screams. it's adrienne's hands that stand him up, cradle his face as she tells him that he's a warrior and that he has to be strong. for himself, for angelica, for thomas. 

it is her hands, delicate and sparkling, that tilt his face up and press a sound kiss to his lips to remind him that everything will be okay. 

**adrienne & snowflakes**

she watches the snowfall through dark eyes, leaning her weight on her right arm as the fingers of her left hand tuck into the crook of her elbow. gilbert is in the front yard with their great black poodle, both of their curls absolutely covered in the delicate white dusting of fresh snow that keeps being replaced every time their long bodies weave through the snow mounds. 

her boys are foolish, she knows, but at least washington is but a puppy. gilbert was a grown man, albeit a naive one. some of her girlfriends would comment negatively on his behavior, make snide comments about how he needs to behave more like a man if he wants to stay with her. ( adrienne is _grown_ , she can make her own decisions without them weighing in, and she's never in her life suggested leaving the husband who's loved her so fully. they are jealous and she lets them _cook_ in it. )

she taps on the glass to get their attention, laughing softly as gilbert startles so much that he trips over washington's body and lands flat on his _derrière_ in the freezing snow. adrienne covers her mouth to smother the giggles but knows that the small action will not soothe her husband's hurt pride. 

the red wine she pours after he comes inside, the cheesy christmas movie on television, and the warm blankets they tuck into with washington at their feet does much more to help. 

adrienne plays with gilbert's wild curls as he leans against her, admiring the unique coils the same way he often admires her thick twists, smiles at how unique her husband is. he is different; not better than her friends' spouses but _certainly_ more interesting. 

her gilbert is one of a kind, like each of the snowflakes melted into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests @ rnonpetitlion on tumblr!


End file.
